Guerreros
by giselsan
Summary: Tweek y craig se aman desde siempre, sin embargo sus padres prohíben que ese amor crezca por el gran odio que se tienen entre familia, odio que crece cuando una nueva vida fruto de la pareja empieza a crecer en el vientre del rubio.
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr"strongemPov tweek/em/strongem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emHace ya un mes, desde que decidí olvidarme de craig para siempre... ¿La razón? Nuestras familias eran enemigas de toda la vida, y a consecuencia de eso, no nos dejaban estar juntos ni ser felices. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig y yo nos habíamos enamorado, nos amábamos prácticamente desde que eramos unos niños. Pero lamentablemente las cosas siempre fueron muy complicadas para nosotros. Difícilmente lográbamos vernos y temiamos a que nuestros padres nos sorprendieran juntos. Sin embargo, eso nunca nos detuvo. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emLas pocas veces que logramos estar juntos, nos demostrabamos nuestro amor con abrazos e inocentes besos, sintiendonos felices, pero al mismo tiempo inquietos de que nuestros padres nos descubrieran en algún momento. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emY un día, por temor a que no pudiéramos volver a vernos nunca más, decidimos entregarmos el uno al a otro... hicimos el amor... Ese fue sin duda el mejor día mi vida. Me sentía feliz, e incluso decidí tomar la riesgosa decisión de huir lejos con el, hacia un lugar en donde tuviéramos paz y tranquilidad. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emYo estaba muy ilusionado por esa idea, no podía esperar a decírselo, pero mi ilusión se rompió en el instante que craig me observo serio, y luego decidió dejarme. Sin siquiera darme una explicación clara, el sólo se fue, me dejó muy confundido, sólo, abandonado, y sobre todo dolido... Se acobardo a último momento y me decepcionó por completo. Desde ese entonces le tengo un profundo rencor, porque no pensó en mis sentimientos, porque no le importo para nada el daño que me causó. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emDespués de eso regrese destrozado a mi miserable vida en el castillo, obedeciendo a las estrictas reglas de mis padres. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"strongemFin del pov tweek/em/strongem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Un mes después./p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek se hallaba por tercera vez esa noche en el baño del castillo con una expresión enferma. No había podido dormir debido a las náuseas y la amarga necesidad de salir a vomitar./p  
p dir="ltr"—U-Ugh — se cubrió la boca con su mano — "¿habrá sido por la comida?" —se pregunto el rubio nervioso al terminar de vomitar — la noche anterior se había sentido mareado y ahora no paraba de vomitar. Era todo muy extraño../p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek, cariño, ¿esta todo bien? — pregunto la madre preocupada. Esta se extraño al ver a su hijo salir de su habitación a esas horas de la noche, y al ver la puerta del baño entre abierta, quiso ver que le sucedía./p  
p dir="ltr"—Mamá... son las náuseas.. de nuevo — la vio cansado./p  
p dir="ltr"—Esto ya no es normal... mañana mismo iremos a ver al viejo médico del pueblo para saber que es lo que te tiene así — dijo sería./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"Al día siguiente, la señora tweak llevo a su hijo con el médico para que lo revisaran./p  
p dir="ltr"—Mmm... ¿Y desde hace cuanto tiempo te empezaste a sentir así, jovencito? — le pregunto el anciano medico./p  
p dir="ltr"—Pues... Durante toda la semana he sentido mareos, pero las náuseas comencé a tenerlas ayer mientras dormia, también me caso con mucha facilidad... — contó el rubio inquieto./p  
p dir="ltr"—Ya veo... ¿y que edad tienes? — lo observo detalladamente./p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh, tengo dieciséis doctor.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Bastante joven aún... ¿Tienes pareja?/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek se sorprendió al escuchar eso y bajo su mirada nervioso, removiendose un poco en su asiento./p  
p dir="ltr"La madre lo vio extrañada./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Pareja?... ¿A que viene esa pregunta doctor?/p  
p dir="ltr"—Sólo respondame joven... — dijo este sin prestarle mucha atención a la castaña./p  
p dir="ltr"—Y-Yo... bueno.../p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek no supo que responder, jamás le había contado a sus padres que tuvo intimidad con el azabache, sus reacciones hubieran sido de puro enfurecimiento./p  
p dir="ltr"—Mejor contestame esto... ¿Eres virgen... O no?/p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Como? — parpadeo la mujer con sorpresa./p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh... — soltó nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"—Necesito que sea honesto niño./p  
p dir="ltr"—Yo... b-bueno... -nego apenado con la cabeza- No doctor.../p  
p dir="ltr"La madre se quedó sin palabras por la confesión de su hijo y le dio una mirada enojada./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tweek!/p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"El blondo sólo mantuvo la cabeza gacha y avergonzada./p  
p dir="ltr"—Niño... no estás enfermo... —suspiro — sólo estas... embarazado — reveló tranquilo./p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek abrió sus ojos grande./p  
p dir="ltr"—... N-No... Eso no puede ser... — negó la castaña anonada, viendo a su hijo — tweek... D-Dime con quien tuviste relaciones sexuales.../p  
p dir="ltr"Las manos del blondo se formaron en puño sobre su pantalón y trago saliva duro, con una expresión preocupada. Su madre iba a explotar, pero ya no podía esconderlo más. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar./p  
p dir="ltr"—... T-Tuve relaciones con... Con craig... -dijo incómodo./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿C-Craig?... — pregunto sin poder creerselo. Su hijo... y el hijo de esos bastardos tucker, ¿estabas esperando un bebé? Era una locura./p  
p dir="ltr"Al regresar al castillo, la mujer aún sujetaba fuertemente al rubio del brazo (había sido así desde que salieron de la cabaña del anciano) Y al soltarlo lo vio bastante molesta, pidiendo de inmediato una gran explicación./p  
p dir="ltr"—M-Mamá, por favor... -dijo nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar desde cuando tu y el hijo de laura tienen relaciones a nuestras espaldas! — ordenó molesta./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Pero mamá!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Habla!/p  
p dir="ltr"—Y-Yo... —la vio frustrado— ¡Es todo muy complicado mamá!... Ngh, ustedes odian a los padres de craig ¡Jamás me dejaban acercarme a craig!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¿¡Y por eso tuviste que acostarte con el!? ¡Ahora estás embarazado!/p  
p dir="ltr"—Lo-Lo siento mucho mamá, pero yo lo amaba, y al saber que nunca me dejarían estar con el hijo de los tucker... Yo decidí entregarme a el... — dijo entristecido./p  
p dir="ltr"—Estás en graves problemas tweek, y cuando tu padre se entere, todo será peor... — dijo la mujer con seriedad./p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek apretó sus ojos y quiso que todo fuera sólo un mal sueño, ¿porque tuvo que pasar eso? ¿Porque ahora?/p  
p dir="ltr"—No debiste acostarte con ese chico ¡aun eres demasiado joven! —exclamó —... Pero esto no se va a quedar asi./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Que vas a hacer mamá? — le preguntó preocupado./p  
p dir="ltr"—Iremos al castillo de esos bastardos ¡y su maldito hijo va a pagar! — aseguró enojada./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Mamá por favor, no empeores más las cosas!/p  
p dir="ltr"—Yo no puedo tener un nieto con la sangre de esos bastardos... —comentó enojada./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No lo vas a tener!/p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh.. —nervioso y preocupado, el rubio coloco sus manos en su vientre. ¿Y ahora que iba a pasar? /p  
p dir="ltr"Mientras tanto en el pueblo, un adolescente azabache se lavaba la cara en el lago y luego observaba el agua pensativo, se sentía un poco preocupado, no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek... sólo me aleje de ti por tu bien... nuestras familias se odian y la mía en especial, es capaz de hacerte mucho daño. Yo no podía permitir eso... Fue por eso que decidí alejarme de ti... Aunque me duela y te extrañe tanto./p  
p dir="ltr"En eso una mujer rubia salió de entre los árboles y lo vio medio preocupada./p  
p dir="ltr"—Craig, cariño, ¿que tanto haces en el lago?— pregunto la madre de este./p  
p dir="ltr"—Sólo me lavaba la cara mamá./p  
p dir="ltr"—Pues date prisa, la cena ya esta lista./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"Los tucker eran una familia con poder y con buenos principios. Su hijo mayor, craig, se preparaba para ser un gran guerrero y defender a su familia en futuras guerras, mientras que su hija menor, tricia, era una niña bastante inteligente, capaz de tomar grandes decisiones al momento de crecer./p  
p dir="ltr"—Hijo, no has sido el mismo últimamente... — hablo su padre en la mesa./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Porque lo dices? — vio desinteresado su comida./p  
p dir="ltr"—Has estado muy decaído... Y tu no sueles ser así./p  
p dir="ltr"—Oh.../p  
p dir="ltr"—No me digas solo oh, craig... desde que esos malditos tweak y su hijo no se acercan a estos territorios tu has estado así./p  
p dir="ltr"—Papá... —Lo vio aburrido — Estoy así por entrenamientos, son bastante duros ¿sabias?/p  
p dir="ltr"Viéndolo con duda, Thomas ya sabía que entre su hijo y ese chico tweak había algo que lo inquietaba./p  
p dir="ltr"Craig sólo maldecia en su mente, mientras mantenía una expresión seria. Odiaba tener que obedecer a cualquier estupidez que le ordenarán sus padres, cómo alejarse de tweek./p  
p dir="ltr"En eso todos sus recuerdos junto al rubio vuelven a apoderarse de su cabeza. En especial el recuerdo de aquel día en el que estuvieron juntos. Estaba lloviendo, y su único refugio para no mojarse fue una cueva de rocas que se hallaba cerca del lago del bosque./p  
p dir="ltr"Ambos se sonreían felices, y temblaban un poco por el frío. el azabache abrazaba al rubio de forma protectora para calentarlo y este con gusto se aferro a él. Pero de los cálidos abrazos pasaron a los besos, luego a las caricias... y al por último terminaron entregándose el uno al otro. Viviendo una noche apasionada que jamás olvidará./p  
p dir="ltr"Sin embargo el encanto se acabo al día siguiente cuando notaron que ya había amanecido y ninguno se había regresado a su respectivo castillo. Estarían en graves problemas./p  
p dir="ltr"em—Tenemos que irnos ya craig.. -dijo Tweek preocupado mientras se vestía. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—... Nuestros padres estarán furiosos —respondió tranquilo y aún desnudo./em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—¡No estés tan tranquilo! ¡vístete y ve rápido a tu casa! -pidió nervioso./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Craig! ¡craig! —grito la madre al verlo tan pensativo./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Eh? — la vio con sorpresa — ¿Que pasa?/p  
p dir="ltr"—Te estoy hablando, ¿acaso no me estabas escuchando?/p  
p dir="ltr"—Lo siento mamá... Estaba pensando./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿En que?/p  
p dir="ltr"—En que tan fuerte lograré ser en el futuro./p  
p dir="ltr"—Pues ya sabes que seras el mejor guerrero hijo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Sí mamá... —vio aburrido su comida./p  
p dir="ltr"Esa misma tarde, craig volvió al lago para seguir pensando en el rubio. La verdad era que se empezaba a sentir demasiado preocupado por el./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek... Quiero verte./p  
p dir="ltr"Los repentinos gritos de su madre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y alertado corrio de inmediato hasta el castillo./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Mamá! —grito preocupado, pero se detuvo en shock al ver a la señora tweak encarando furiosa a la rubia. Tweek estaba a un lado de su madre y no decía nada, sólo se veía nervioso y apenado./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Maldita mentirosa! — grito Laura molesta./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tu hijo es un bastardo y debe pagar por lo que le hizo al mio! -respondió la castaña enfadada./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek... —craig vio sorprendido al rubio quien sólo evitaba su mirada incomodo — "¿Que fue lo que le hice?" —se preguntó el azabache confuso./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Craig!, ven acá y dime que no es verdad lo que está mujerzuela me esta diciendo./p  
p dir="ltr"—... ¿De que están hablando?/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No te hagas el idiota mocoso! ¡te acostaste con mi hijo! -dijo la castaña./p  
p dir="ltr"Craig se sorprendió al escuchar eso y vio nuevamente al rubio./p  
p dir="ltr"—M-Mamá, por favor... —la vio apenado./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No Tweek!... Ese maldito debe pagar.../p  
p dir="ltr"—"¿Cómo es que se entero de eso? " —pensó craig sin entender absolutamente nada./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Craig, eso es mentira! ¿verdad? -le pregunto preocupada a su hijo./p  
p dir="ltr"—B-Bueno... — dudo nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Ngh! ¡Ya no vale la pena mentir craig! —grito tweek enfrentándolo — Dile a tu mamá que es verdad, nosotros... tuvimos relaciones a sus espaldas.../p  
p dir="ltr"—¿¡Que!?/p  
p dir="ltr"—... Muy bien — suspiro y la vio serio — Mamá.. tweek no miente./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Y eso no es todo... -dijo la castaña con molestia — Tu maldito hijo no sólo se atrevió a meterse con el mío.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Mamá... —dijo preocupado el rubio— ngh, no lo digas por favor.../p  
p dir="ltr"—... El está embarazado... —confesó seria./p  
p dir="ltr"Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar, nadie decía nada, tanto Laura como craig estaban mudos de la impresión./p  
p dir="ltr"—"¿¡Embarazado!?" —vio a tweek con sorpresa — ¿V-Voy a ser... papá? — dijo en voz baja./p  
p dir="ltr"—No... ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! — negó la rubia molesta — ¿un bebé con sangre tweak?... E-Eso jamás./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No hables como si tu sangre fuera mejor, maldita bruja! -le grito la castaña ofendida./p  
p dir="ltr"Al no soportar tanta presión, el rubio frustrado abandono rápidamente el lugar, huyendo dirección al bosque./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tweek! — grito el azabache siguiendolo./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Craig! ¡vuelve aquí en este instante! -le ordeno la rubia pero este sólo la ignoro./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Su familia sólo nos trae problemas! —reclamo hellen./p  
p dir="ltr"—Ya callate bruja, que seguramente tu hijo es una zorrita caliente que andaba detrás de mi hijo ¡siempre lo supe!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¿¡Que has dicho!? — respondió molesta — ¡Mi hijo no es así¡ seguramente fue tu maldito hijo quien lo estuvo acosando hasta lograr acostarse con el./p  
p dir="ltr"La blonda la vio enojada y dandose la vuelta regresó al castillo, definitivamente los tweak eran de lo peor./p  
p dir="ltr"Mientras en el bosque, tweek estaba agachado y observaba triste el lago. No sabia que hacer, ahora si que estaba en grandes problemas./p  
p dir="ltr"En eso escucho la voz del azabache y se sorprendió./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek... —dijo serio el azabache, y sin acercarse mucho a el./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Porque me seguiste? — pregunto sin voltear a verlo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Estaba preocupado, tweek... yo... —bajo su mirada indeciso, no sabia muy bien que decirle. Esa noticia lo tomo por sorpresa./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Porque debería creerte?... Ngh ¡Tu te alejaste de mi de un día para otro sin siquiera decirme el porque! ¡no me vengas ahora con esa mierda de que estás preocupado por mi! —se levanto del suelo y lo vio furioso./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tuve que hacerlo! Tweek... Yo tenia mis motivos -le dijo./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿¡Ah si!? — rio con burla cruzandose de brazos — ¿Y cuales eran esos malditos motivos por los que me dejaste sufriendo por tanto tiempo, craig?/p  
p dir="ltr"—B-Bueno, es que mis padres me tenían prohibido verte.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Los míos también, pero nada de eso me importo porque te amaba... tanto... que me acosté contigo sin pensar en las consecuencias — dijo serio./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek, mi familia detesta a tus padres, ¡yo no quería que intentarán hacerte daño por mi culpa!/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek lo veía molesto./p  
p dir="ltr"—Yo sólo quería protegerte./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Porque no me dijiste nada de eso en el momento que me dejaste?/p  
p dir="ltr"—No quería preocuparte tweek./p  
p dir="ltr"—Pudimos haber hecho algo, yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti craig... Cualquier cosa./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Estoy muy enojado contigo craig./p  
p dir="ltr"—En verdad lo siento, tweek, yo sólo hice lo que creí mejor... /p  
p dir="ltr"—Pues te equivocaste muy gravemente al tomar esa decisión./p  
p dir="ltr"—... Yo no he dejado de amarte tweek... y ahora con ese bebé que estás esperando... me siento muy feliz./p  
p dir="ltr"—No me importa... Porque yo ya no quiero nada contigo. /p  
p dir="ltr"—P-Pero.../p  
p dir="ltr"—No se que va a pasar con todo este asunto del embarazo... — dijo frustrado./p  
p dir="ltr"—Pues... yo te apoyo totalmente — hablo serio y decidido— Es mi hijo.../p  
p dir="ltr"—No... no dejare que tengas algo que ver con el... —le aclaro molesto— ¿¡Como sabre si no me volverás a abandonar!? Ngh, T-Tu eres sólo un cobarde... — dijo con rencor./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No te voy abandonar! Te prometo que no será así tweek.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Ya es demasiado tarde.../p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Y que pasa si tu mamá te obliga a no tenerlo?, me sentiría terrible si algo malo le pasa a nuestro bebé./p  
p dir="ltr"—No me interesa lo que diga mi mamá, si es necesario dejar el castillo lo haré... no dejare que le hagan daño. /p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Vas a huir? ¿Tu sólo? —pregunto preocupado — ¿Pero a donde?/p  
p dir="ltr"—No lo se, pero mientras más lejos mejor.../p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Entonces me voy contigo!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No te necesito!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tweek!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Yo puedo sólo!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Es muy riesgoso en tu condición, necesitarás ayuda!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Ya te dije que no me importa! ¡y olvidate de que vas a tener un hijo conmigo! -grito molesto, alejándose rápidamente de este./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tweek, espera! — lo siguió./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Dejame sólo!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No pienso hacerlo! ¡Yo te amo! /p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No es verdad! — grito frustrado mientras corría, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo — ¡Agh!/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tweek!/p  
p dir="ltr"—U-Ugh... —se sentó en el suelo y sujeto su pierna adolorido./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Estás bien? — toco su hombro preocupado./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No me toques! —quito su mano golpeandola./p  
p dir="ltr"—... Estás herido... —vio su pierna lastimada./p  
p dir="ltr"—No me digas... — dijo molesto— N-No puedo levantarme./p  
p dir="ltr"—Esta fracturada, te llevare al castillo para que te curen./p  
p dir="ltr"—Estás loco, ¿a tu castillo?, ngh ¡prefiero quedarme acá y morir!/p  
p dir="ltr"—No digas eso, entonces llamare a tu mamá./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tampoco quiero verla... —bajo su mirada serio — Sólo dejame sólo./p  
p dir="ltr"—No te voy a dejar sólo tweek.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh... —sujeto frustrado su pierna, esta dolía cada vez más./p  
p dir="ltr"—Joder... tienes que ir ver a un viejo médico para que te cure./p  
p dir="ltr"—N-No, estoy bien./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡No mientas que ni siquiera te puedes levantar del piso! —lo regaño ya algo enojado por su terca actitud. El sólo quería ayudar./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek... sólo te quiero ayudar, y te juro por los más sagrado, que son tu... y este bebé... —le toco el vientre— Que jamás los abandonare./p  
p dir="ltr"—Craig.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Vamos... te cargare para llevarte a la cabaña del viejo —se agacho a la altura del rubio para que este se sujete de sus hombros./p  
p dir="ltr"—...Bien... —sujeto los hombros del azabache./p  
p dir="ltr"En eso craig se levanta y cargando al rubio en su espalda, se encamina hacia la cabaña del viejo médico./p  
p dir="ltr"—Te vas a poner bien... por suerte no fue algo más grave... — dijo el azabache mientras caminaba./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"Después de una larga caminata, craig finalmente llego a la cabaña del viejo curandero más cercana del pueblo, y cuidadosamente ayudo al rubio a sentarse en una silla de madera./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Que le sucedió? — pregunto el curandero mientras le revisaba su pierna lesionada./p  
p dir="ltr"—Yo sólo... Pise mal —dijo tweek./p  
p dir="ltr"—Ya veo... — le apretó la pierna y el rubio soltó un quejido de dolor./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Agh! ngh./p  
p dir="ltr"—Oiga, ¿que hace viejo? —pregunto un poco molesto./p  
p dir="ltr"—Sólo veo que tan grave es la lesión... Mmm... —en eso empezó a olfatear al rubio y lo vio curioso./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Q-Que pasa? —dijo algo nervioso./p  
p dir="ltr"—...Estas embarazo ¿verdad?/p  
p dir="ltr"Este lo vio con sorpresa — ¿Como es que usted.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Niño, tengo ya sesenta años trabajando en esto... Y reconozco el olor de un joven embarazado con facilidad./p  
p dir="ltr"—Vaya... —dijo craig cruzandose de brazos./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Y tu?... Debes ser el padre —le dijo a craig y luego observo nuevamente al rubio—¿el te embarazo no es asi?/p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh... —soltó tweek incomodo./p  
p dir="ltr"—"Este viejo es una especie de brujo"—pensó craig viéndolo — Si, tiene razón... Yo soy el padre./p  
p dir="ltr"—Aunque es el, quien decide si quiere que te acerques a su cría./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Que dice abuelo? — pregunto algo confundido— ¿Como que depende de tweek si puedo ver a mi hijo o no?/p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Que? ¿acaso no lo sabias?... estos jóvenes de hoy en día... —suspiro cansado, mientras le hacía un tipo de masaje a la pierna del rubio./p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek sólo se mantenía serio y en silencio. /p  
p dir="ltr"—Yo puedo ver a mi hijo cuando quiera, ¡soy su jodido padre! — dijo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Ya lo oíste craig... —hablo el rubio./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Así que si decido huir sólo con mi bebé no puedes seguirme por más que quieras... —lo vio con el ceño fruncido./p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Q-Que?/p  
p dir="ltr"—Porque es el, quien decide que hacer con su cría... —dijo el anciano./p  
p dir="ltr"—Usted callese viejo... -dijo el azabache molesto— Tu no puedes prohibirme que me acerque a mi hijo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Si, si puedo./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Tweek!/p  
p dir="ltr"—Escucha craig, ya te dije que si huyo del castillo voy a enfrentar esto yo sólo, aunque eso signifique que mi hijo no vaya a tener a sus dos papás juntos.../p  
p dir="ltr"—No voy a aceptar esto, te seguiré y te cuidaré quieras o no, soy un fuerte guerrero./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Yo también lo soy! no necesito la protección de nadie, y mucho menos de ti ¡Aghh! —grito adolorido al sentir como el anciano doblaba su pierna— ughh.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Era sólo una torcedura... —dijo— Debes tener más cuidado niño, otra caída podría ser peligrosa, y más por tu embarazo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh... s-si —levantándose algo adolorido de la silla, camino hasta la puerta — Gracias... ya estoy mejor./p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Debes caminar para que tu pierna se recupere — dijo el viejo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Si señor... —asintió tweek, pasando por un lado del azabache sin siquiera prestarle atención./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek —lo llamo, pero este ya había salido de la cabaña./p  
p dir="ltr"—Con que la tienes difícil ¿eh? —se rio — Se ve que es uno de esos rudos y necios./p  
p dir="ltr"—Maldición.../p  
p dir="ltr"Al salir de la cabaña, el azabache siguió rápidamente al rubio quien no caminaba muy deprisa por la lesión./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek, tenemos que hablar./p  
p dir="ltr"—No tengo nada que hablar contigo./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Oh vamos!/p  
p dir="ltr"—Ya dejame craig, enfrentare esto sólo. Yo me haré cargo del bebé... —dijo serio./p  
p dir="ltr"—... ¿No me dejaras ver a mi hijo?/p  
p dir="ltr"Deteniendo sus pasos lo vio serio./p  
p dir="ltr"—No quiero que tengas nada que ver conmigo, yo no soy como esos chicos que utilizan su embarazo como escusa para atar a sus parejas./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tweek, yo estoy a tu lado porque quiero, no porque me sienta obligado a hacerme responsable de tu embarazo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Aún así no te quiero cerca de nosotros./p  
p dir="ltr"—... Estas siendo muy injusto./p  
p dir="ltr"—No fui yo quien te abandono craig... Tu sólo eres eres un maldito cobarde./p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!/p  
p dir="ltr"—Pues no me Arriesgare a que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, ni a mi ni a mi hijo, no diré más craig ¡olvidate de que vas a tener un hijo conmigo y aléjate de mi vida! —le grito, dándole la espalda y alejándose de el./p  
p dir="ltr"—Tsk... Maldita sea —murmuro molesto y sin seguirlo./p  
p dir="ltr"Continuará.../p 


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek se encontraba recogiendo varias de sus prendas y cuidadosamente las colocaba dobladas sobre una tela color café. Después de haberle dicho a craig que se alejará de su vida, este decidió irse lo más rápido posible del pueblo y volver al castillo sin notificarselo a su madre.

Al terminar de colocar todo sobre la tela, este lo ata con un fuerte nudo y lo sujeta, preparado irse.

El plan era abandonar su hogar y huir lejos. Ya había causado demasiados problemas y no quería que sus padres provocarán más guerra contra la familia tucker. Ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar semejante lio, lo mejor sería alejarse de todos.

Saliendo rápidamente de su habitación, tweek camino apurado hacia la puerta de salida del castillo. Pero al ver a su padre afuera este detuvo sus pasos nervioso.

El castaño lo vio algo extrañado.

—Hijo, ¿a donde vas con todo eso? — pregunto.

—P-Papá... —evito su mirada sin saber que decir. Su padre aún no estaba enterado de todo.

—¿En donde está tu madre?

—Ella... bueno... es que... —lo vio preocupado.

—... ¿Que te pasa hijo?, estás más nervioso de lo normal. No puedes tener esa actitud frente al enemigo, te asesinarian de inmediato...

—Papá... —habló un poco más serio y reunió todo el valor del mundo.

—¿Que sucede tweek?

—Yo... bueno, es que... He decidido irme del castillo.

—¿irte? — dijo con sorpresa — ¿De que estás hablando?

Tweek suspiro.

—Papá, ya que mamá seguramente te lo dirá de todas formas... es mejor que lo sepas.

—¿Saber que?

—... Yo... Estoy embarazado — confesó.

Al escuchar eso, el hombre se quedó sin palabras por varios segundos y trató de procesar más la sorpresiva noticia.

—... ¿E-Embarazado?... Pero... — frunció el ceño — tweek... ¿De quién estás embarazado?

—Ngh.

—Maldita sea... Sabia que debía de hablar contigo sobre estas cosas.

—... Perdón.

—Dime de una vez por todas quien es tu pareja... —hablo con seriedad.

—"El se va a cabrear, pero ya nada me importa ahora"—... Es... craig... craig tucker.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

Richard estaba en shock, su hijo se había metido con el hijo de su peor enemigo.

—¿U-Un tucker?

—Papá... Yo...

Las palabras del rubio fueron interrumpidas al recibir una fuerte cachetada por parte de su furioso padre.

Y otro silencio incomodo se adueñó del momento.

—¿¡Tu, y ese bastardo!? — dijo el hombre enfadado — ¿¡Desde cuando!?

Tweek se sujeto su mejilla adolorido y lo vio tembloroso.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿¡el abuso de ti verdad!? ¡Y tu te se lo permitiste!

—¡No papá! ¡Yo lo amaba¡... f-fue por eso que tuve relaciones con el, ngh — dijo triste.

—... ¿Tu lo amas?

—Lo amaba... Después de que tuviéramos relaciones... el se alejó de mi.

—¿Te acostaste con el sin pensar en un posible embarazo?

—Ugh.

—Y ahora estás sólo... ese bastardo al igual que toda su familia, es un maldito infeliz.

—Se que fue un error el haberme metido con el hijo de los tucker papá, pero yo ya no quiero más guerra entre ustedes. Yo me busque esto y yo mismo lo voy a enfrentar.

—¿Por eso abandonas el castillo?

—Si...

—Pues... Es lo mejor que puedes hacer — dijo seco.

El rubio sintió una punzada en su pecho. El rechazo de sus padres era doloroso.

—Bien... — Camino lentamente por su lado.

—Es mejor que te vayas, antes de que todo el pueblo se entere de lo cualquiera que fuiste al acostarte con ese muchacho.

—...

—Y al menos que hagas algo para deshacerte de ese pequeño bastardo que crece dentro de ti, tu ya no eres bienvenido a este castillo.

—N-No puedo creer que lo odien sólo por tener la sangre de esa familia... — dijo con tristeza y decepción.

—...

—¿Pero sabes que papá? eso a mi no me importa. Mi hijo no necesita a nadie más que a mi... Aún soy muy joven, eso lose, pero sigo siendo un fuerte guerrero y no necesito a ese maldito de craig para sentirme protegido... —bajo su mirada y aceleró el paso, caminando en dirección al extenso bosque.

Richard se quedó serio y vio como su único hijo se alejaba cada vez más de el. Aún no podía procesar ni entender bien de lo que fue capaz tweek. Acostarse con un tucker, y encima darle un hijo, eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría.

Su familia tenia sus propias reglas y el rubio debía respetarlas, sin importar que. Ahora sin duda el odio que sentía hacia los tucker era peor.

Una mujer castaña corrió rápidamente hacia su esposo. Esta se veía cansada y también preocupada.

—¡Richard! ¿Has visto a tweek?

—Si... Justo estaba hablando con el hace un rato.

—¿Y en donde está?, ese jovencito está en graves problemas ¡me dejó sola en el castillo de los tucker sin decirme! — dijo molesta.

—¿En el castillo tucker?, cariño, ¿que hacías en ese maldito lugar?

—Estaba reclamandole a la bruja de Laura lo que su maldito hijito le hizo al nuestro.

—Si... Ya me entere de lo sucedido...

—¿Entonces tweek ya te conto?

—Si... y el se fue del castillo para evitar más problemas.

Hellen se sorprendió.

—¿Se fue? ¿P-Pero a donde?... ¡richard! ¿¡Porque no lo detuviste!?

—Porque es lo mejor... -dijo con frialdad.

—¿¡Que!?

—El se atrevió a revolcarse con el hijo de los tucker, ¿acaso no te parece algo grave?

—...Y va a tener un hijo suyo... Si... —bajo su mirada decepcionada.

—Tweek hizo muy bien al largarse de aquí. Es un desvergonzado.

—Richard... Yo también estoy furiosa por eso... —dijo preocupada — pero... es nuestro hijo ¿porque no tratamos de convencerlo para que no tenga al bebé?

—... No nos va a escuchar, el ya está decidido a tenerlo, y tu ya sabes lo rebelde que es.

—Creo que tienes razón... pero aún así es mi hijo... Yo lo amo.

—Yo también, pero el cometió un grave error y debe pagar. Ahora que se aferre a las consecuencias.

—...

—Iré a terminar algunos asuntos importantes —dijo el hombre castaño, caminando hacia el castillo.

Mientras tanto en el otro castillo, craig pasaba por la misma tensa situación.

—Estoy muy decepcionado de ti... -le dijo thomas con seriedad — ¿¡Como te atreviste a tener relaciones con el hijo de richard!?

Craig no contestó la pregunta, sólo mantenía la mirada gacha y sería.

—¿¡De todos los muchachos buenos y decentes que hay en el pueblo, tuviste que meterte con el!?... ¿¡Con un maldito tweak!?

—¡Tweek es el único para mi! ¡Nadie se le compara! — respondió con enojo, no soportaba que su padre ni nadie hablara basura de su amado.

—¡Es un cualquiera! — grito la madre.

—Tsk, No me quedare aquí para escuchar como hablan mal de tweek... — dijo craig, dispuesto a largarse.

—Sabemos muy bien cual es tu responsabilidad ahora craig... pero no podemos permitir que ese niño nazca — dijo el padre serio.

Craig abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato los encaró molesto.

—¡Si atreven a lastimar a tweek no se los voy a perdonar jamás!

—¡Un tweak no puede estar involucrado con los tucker de esa forma! ¡ese bebé es un error, y no puede existir! — exclamó la rubia.

—Ustedes no pueden acabar con la vida de mi hijo sólo por sus estúpidas reglas de familia.

—¿E-Estúpidas? —lo vio molesta.

—Ni se les ocurra meterse con tweek... además... El ya no quiere tener nada conmigo, dijo que me alejará para siempre de su vida y que me olvidará de que vamos a tener un hijo.

—... Pues fue una decisión bastante inteligente de su parte. El sabe que es muy poca cosa para ser parte de esta familia, además de que jamás lo aceptaríamos..

El azabache sólo apreto sus puños por la rabia. La frustración que sentía en ese momento era insoportable.

—En eso caso no hay ninguna necesidad de lastimar a ese chico... —hablo la pelirroja más joven de la familia — Mamá, papá... lo mejor es que se olviden de el y de ese bebé.

—Tienes razón hija... No tiene caso. Y tu, olvidate para siempre de ese muchacho — ordenó Thomas a su hijo.

Sin decir nada, craig sólo se alejo de su familia, saliendo rápidamente del castillo y queriendo estar solamente con su rubio rebelde. El único detalle es que este ya no lo quería cerca.

—"¿Que debo hacer para que me des otra oportunidad?" — pensó preocupado.

Continúara...


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Craig! — grito un chico pelinegro corriendo hasta el.

—¿Marsh?... —levanto una ceja con duda, pues su relación con Stan era más de rivalidad que de amistad — ¿Que pasa?

—Supe que tuviste problemas con tu familia... — dijo.

Craig resopla aburrido, viendo hacia otro lado.

— ¿Quien te lo dijo?

—Es que mi madre vio a la señora tucker discutiendo con la señora tweak... Llamaron bastante la atención de hecho.

—...

—Tweek también estaba involucrado en su problema ¿verdad?

—Si... así es, pero eso a ti no te importa, stan... — hablo serio.

—¿Sabes? aunque no seamos precisamente los mejores amigos, nuestras familias están unidas en los negocios prácticamente desde que nacimos. Es por eso que si tienen algún problema, a mi me importa.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con los tweak, y tweek tampoco lo tiene con mi familia...

—Si... se que tweek y tu se llevaban muy bien desde antes ¿Pero entonces cual era el motivo de esa discusión? — pregunto confuso.

Craig observo el enorme castillo detrás de él y luego a marsh.

—Te lo dire... pero mejor vayamos a otro sitio.

—Como quieras...

Ambos pelinegros caminaron hacia las montañas más cercanas para poder platicar mejor. El fuerte viento de esa tarde soplaba sus rostros y movía sus cabellos, al igual que sus capas.

Al llegar a la cima de la enorme roca, el azabache le echo un vistazo al gran abismo que se encontraba debajo de el y se queda serio.

—¿Y bien?... —pregunto Stan, esperando la explicación de su eneamigo.

Suspirando cansado, craig decide contarle todo. Stan no era su amigo, pero sentía que podía confiar en el.

—Veras... lo que sucede, es que mis padres siempre han odiado a los tweak y viceversa.

—Bueno... eso ya lo sabia, pero sigo sin entender porque discutían si nisiquiera se dedican la palabra.

—Es que tweek... Bueno... El...

—¿Que sucede con el?

—Tuve relaciones con el, idiota — le confesó algo apenado.

—... ¿Ustedes... se... acostaron? — pregunto con sorpresa.

—Si.

—¿Y como fue que sus padres se enteraron? Digo... eso no es algo que se sepa tan fácilmente.

—¿Es que aún no lo entiendes?, por supuesto que no tenían sabido lo que hacíamos tweek y yo cuando estábamos a solas. El problema es que a consecuencia de lo que hicimos aquella noche, el quedo... bueno... embarazado.

—Oh mierda... Van a tener un hijo...

—... Fue así que se enteraron.

—Ahora entiendo la razón de su enojo... Ese bebé tendrá sangre tweak, la familia que tanto odian.

—...

—Siempre supe que entre ustedes había algo... pero no pensé que llegarían a ese extremo.

—...Yo tampoco, creo que... simplemente estábamos desesperados al creer que jamás podríamos estar juntos.

—Ya veo... así que eso fue lo que paso.

—Si... y ahora nuestras familias se odian más que antes.

—Entiendo... ¿y tweek, que dice respecto a todo este problema?

—No me quiere cerca de el...

—¿Cómo? ¿Porque?

—Por mi culpa... —bajo su mirada arrepentído.

—Pero se supone que el debe insistirte a ti para que te hagas responsable... acaso el...

—Tweek no es como esos guerreros débiles que buscan protección de su pareja, marsh... — dijo serio — El es valiente, fuerte, inteligente, y sobre todo... un gran guerrero. El se sabe defender, y no necesita que lo protejan...

—Pero en su condición...

—Lose... es lo que me preocupa. El va a escapar de su castillo precisamente porque sus padres jamás le permitirán tener a ese bebé. Pero tweek dijo que haría lo que fuera con tal de protegerlo.

—¿Huirá?... ¿pero acaso no es peligroso que ande por ahí sólo?... Escuche que hay una nueva banda de ladrones que ha estado jodiendo por el bosque desde hace semanas craig.

—¿Ladrones?

—Si, y asesinan a cualquiera con tal de conseguir lo que quieren.

—Joder... — dijo preocupado.

—Tweek podrá ser muy fuerte, pero está sólo... Además esos ladrones siempre andan en grupos. Lose se porque conozco a uno de sus líderes.

—... Definitivamente no puedo dejar a tweek sólo ¡Necesito ir a protegerlo!

Stan lo ve con algo de sorpresa. Nunca había visto al monótono azabache tan preocupado por alguien.

Más tarde en el bosque, la noche había caído pronto y el joven rubio caminaba algo cansado por el montón de árboles a su alrededor. Sabia que una la larga caminata no era ningún reto para el, pero al parecer, ahora su embarazo lo hacía perder fuerzas con facilidad... se cansaba mucho más rápido.

Después de un rato así, este decidió tomar un descanso y se sentó en el suelo agotado.

—Ahh... —suspiro, acariciandose un poco su vientre — Tu me haces perder fuerza — dijo el rubio con una cansada sonrisa — Nos tomaremos un pequeño descanso... o tal vez uno largo. Ya he caminado demasiado por hoy.

Cerro sus ojos y sintio el frío viento acariciar su rostro.

—Habrá mucho frio está noche... comeré algo y luego dormiré un rato.

Tweek sujeto la tela atada en donde se encontraban sus cosas y desato el nudo. Sin embargo, este se detuvo al sentir algo extraño en el ambiente. En un rápido movimiento, el joven guerrero salto de su lugar y evitó que un desconocido sujeto lo apuñalara con el cuchillo.

—Buenos reflejos... — dijo un hombre encapuchado.

Tweek sólo se sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y se coloco en posición defensiva.

—¿Quien eres? — pregunto serio.

—... Sólo soy un ladrón.

—Pues aléjate de mi, no permitiré que me robes mis cosas — dijo serio, sujetando su equipaje.

—... ¿Entonces no te importa morir?

—No lograrás hacerme daño, ngh ¡Yo se defenderme!

—... Eres un guerrero débil, No me hagas reír... — rio con burla — Todos ustedes son unos inútiles... Así que no quieras hacerte el rudo y huye llorando como lo hacen tus demás compañeros.

El ladrón se acerco con rapidez al rubio para apuñalarlo, pero en eso tweek lo esquiva y en un rápido movimiento le sujeta el brazo, doblandolo y colocándolo en la espalda de este.

—¡Agh! — exclamó con sorpresa el ladrón, tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre del rubio —¡Como es que tu... ¡agh! — grito adolorido al sentir como tweek doblaba más su brazo, hasta el punto de hacerlo traquear.

—Lo mejor será que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo... yo no ando de muy buen humor ahora — dijo serio mientras le coloca el cuchillo en el cuello.

—Eres muy fuerte... en verdad estoy sorprendido — sonrio con malicia el misterioso encapuchado.

—No debiste subestimarme... — habló molesto, y totalmente dispuesto a cortarle el cuello.

—¿En serio eres capaz de matarme? Tu... ingenuo.

Tweek apreto más su agarre y rozo el filoso cuchillo en el cuello del ladrón.

— Te dije que no me subestimaras... si sigues diciendo que no soy capaz de hacer esto sólo por ser un "guerrero débil", te asesino.

—... Eres muy interesante... pero tampoco debes subestimarme a mi.

Con su mano libre, El ágil ladrón le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago y rápidamente se libero de su agarre.

—¡Ugh!... —sujeto su estomago adolorido y lo vio molesto.

—Eres ágil sólo por tener un cuchillo.

—¡Tu también tienes uno!

El ladrón rio con burla y corrió hasta el para golpearlo.

—¡Pero veamos si eres tan fuerte sin tu...

Tweek calla al ladrón dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

—¡Agh!—se sujeto su nariz ensangrentada— ¡Joder¡ ¿¡también sabes pelear!?

—Así es... ¿ya te rindes? — pregunto en su pose de pelea.

—Maldita sea, no puedo creer esto...

Tweek no estaba dispuesto a dejarse robar por el ladrón. El era un fuerte guerrero y por supuesto que podía defenderse sólo. Todos esos malditos estereotipos de que el pasivo era débil y debía ser protegido por su pareja eran pura mierda para el.

En eso el ladrón intenta golpearlo de nuevo y tweek lo esquiva, pero de repente el rubio sintió un extraño cansancio por todo su cuerpo y se empezó a marear.

—U-Ughh... —Se sujeto la cabeza, tambaleándose un poco — "No, ahora no"

Al ver que el rubio había bajado la guardia, este aprovecho para un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, haciéndolo caer al piso de inmediato.

—¿Que sucede?... —se burlo — no que muy fuer... ¡ahh! — cayó al piso de igual manera, pues el rubio había pateado su piernas con fuerza.

—N-No... —se levanto con dificultad del suelo y se sintió más mareado. Ahora respiraba cansado y en eso camina hacia un árbol cerca, apoyándose fuertemente de ahí.

El ladrón sólo lo observaba serio.

—Mmm... ¿porque de repente te mareas? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

—Ya v-vete, y dejame tranquilo... — cerró sus ojos cansado.

—Estás bromeando, es mi oportunidad de matarte... —sujeto el cuchillo del suelo y se acerco a el.

—¡Ugh! — se cubrió la boca con su mano al sentir unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar.

—¿Eh? — lo vio extrañado.

Sin poder soportarlo más, el joven rubio deja salir todo su vomito en el suelo.

Kenny se quedó en silencio.

Jadeando cansado y algo asqueado, este se limpio la boca con su mano. La larga caminata más la pelea con el ladrón lo habían dejado sin nada de energías, y en su condición era mucho más delicado. Al Sentirse ya algo mejor observo al ladrón con seriedad.

—Vaya... vómitos, mareos... creo que ya entiendo que es lo que te sucede.

—¡Ya vete!

—Estas embarazado ¿no es asi?

—Eso a ti no te importa... — dijo serio, corriendo hacia su cuchillo y sujetandolo con rapidez.

—¿Que haces sólo en el bosque? Y de noche, ¿porque tu pareja no te está cuidando?

Tweek lo ve enojado. Estaba harto de que todos creyeran que por su condición necesitaba la protección se craig.

—¡No necesito que me cuiden! ¡ahora largate o ya veras! — lo amenazo con el filoso cuchillo.

—...¿Y si mejor lo mato a el? — pregunto con burla refiriéndose al bebé.

—¡No intentes nada! ¡Si lo haces juro que no tendré piedad sobre ti! — respondió bastante enfurecido.

—Tan rudo, nunca cambias...

—¿Uh?

El misterioso hombre se quito la capucha dejando ver su rostro, sonriendo de la forma más tranquila posible.

Tweek se quedó mudo.

—¿Te acuerdas mi?

—T-Tu... eras amigo de marsh... ¿verdad?

—... Si, soy kenny... — dijo el blondo.

Un largo silencio se formó en ese instante, y el fuerte y frío viento peinaba el rubio cabello de ambos.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

—Dejame adivinar, el padre de tu hijo es craig tucker, ¿no es así? - dijo Kenny rompiendo el largo silencio.

—¿Q-Que?... ¿como es que tu...

—Desde que era apenas un niño note que había algo especial entre ustedes dos.

Tweek bajo su mirada serio.

— Pienso que fueron hechos el uno para el otro... — sonrio — Pero... según tengo entendido sus familias se odian desde hace ya bastante tiempo ¿no?

—Si... eso es verdad, y justamente por eso, craig y yo no podemos estar juntos.

—Mmm... Pero de cualquier forma lo estuvieron, ¿si no porque te embarazaste de el? — pregunto con su típica sonrisa traviesa.

Tweek callo por varios segundos y lo vio a los ojos, estando ya bastante consciente de su metida de pata.

—... Porque me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo nuestro jamás podría ser. Y como lo amaba tanto... Decidí acostarme con el, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias... Pero ahora... Ahora me doy cuenta de que fue un terrible error...

—¿Crees que tu hijo es un error?

El rubio se sorprendió por su pregunta y de inmediato negó con la cabeza. El no creía que su bebé fuese un error.

—Ngh, no, mi hijo no es ningún error.

—Aún así es producto de uno según tu. Definitivamente no pensaste bien las cosas antes de tener relaciones con tucker.

— Como sea... ¿eso a ti que te importa? — Dijo con molestia — por muy conocido mío que seas, no dejaré que me ataques. No dudaré en atacarte si intentas hacernos daño Kenny — advirtió serio, amenazandolo con el cuchillo.

Kenny sólo río.

— Eres toda una fiera tweek... y la forma en que defiendes la vida de tu hijo es admirable.

Tweek no dijo nada y siguió apuntandolo con el cuchillo.

—Ahh — suspiro con cansancio — no te haré nada, ya deja de amenazarme con ese cuchillo.

—... ¿No piensas atacar?, pero... pensé que querías robarme — dijo confundido.

—Si, eso quería que pensaras — rio Kenny divertido — quería ver tu reacción, pero tranquilo, nada era enserio, no me gusta atacar a mis viejos conocidos... además de que estás embarazado y necesitas esa comida.

—P-Pero eres un ladrón... No debería de importarte nada, ni siquiera tus viejos conocidos.

—Agradece que quien vino atacarte fui yo y no otro ladrón, de lo contrario ya estarías muerto.

—Ngh ¡Eso no lo hubiera permitido jamás!

—¡Oye, sólo piensa bien las cosas, estás embarazado!

—...

—Por más fuerte que seas, tu embarazo ya no te permitirá ser tan ágil como antes. ¡El bebé te quita energía y te marearas por cada esfuerzo que hagas!

Los ojos de tweek se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que las palabras del rubio eran ciertas. El sabia perfectamente que su embarazo le complicaría las cosas, craig ya se lo había dicho y el no quiso escucharlo. ¿Pero que otra opción tenia?

No quería nada que ver con el hombre que lo abandono y tampoco podía seguir viviendo con sus padres. Su padre se lo había dejado más que claro, en su condición lo mejor era que se fuera para siempre, y que jamás volviera. Estaba sólo.

—¿Y que se supone que haga? — dijo serio — Ninguna de nuestras familias quiere que yo de luz a este bebé. Y se que harán cualquier cosa para evitar que este "error" nazca... No tuve otra opción que huir.

—... No veo el problema de que hayas huido, ¿pero porque sólo? Al menos tucker debió asumir parte de la responsabilidad y huir contigo ¿no crees?

—Craig y yo ya no somos nada... — aclaró.

—¿Y eso que? Aunque no sean nada el debe apoyarte en esta etapa de tu vida, ¿o acaso tucker dijo que no quería nada que ver con tu embarazo?

—...Bueno... no, de hecho se ofreció a ayudarme... pero yo le dije que se alejará de mi, y que no lo quería cerca.

—Ya veo...

—No quiero que los demás piensen que dependo de el... Y si, admito que fui un tonto al no pensar en un posible embarazo. Pero no lo necesito... Soy un guerrero, y saldré adelante sólo.

—Eres admirable... pero sigues sin pensar en lo que es mejor para ti.

—¡Yo se lo que hago! — contestó molesto.

—Pues a mi no me lo parece... ¿tienes idea de lo delicado que puede ser tu embarazo si no te cuidas lo suficiente?.. conozco a varios que no sobrevivieron.

—... No me importa... yo no soy como esos debiluchos.

—... Eres muy diferente a ellos sin duda.

—¡Claro que lo soy! A diferencia de ellos yo si he aprendido a cuidarme sólo.

—Pero aún así puede ser peligroso para ti. Si haces fuerza o intentas pe...

—¡Ya te dije que... — tweek sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sujetando su vientre y quejándose del dolor — Ngh, aghh... ¡Ugh!

—¡Hey! — Kenny se acerco rápidamente al rubio y se agacho a su lado — ¿Que tienes?

—U-Ughh, duele — gimió adolorido.

—¿Ves de lo que hablo?... eso te pasa por terco.

Tweek jadeaba agotado.

—Necesitas relajarte, descansar. Alterarte de esa forma no es nada sano para ti.

—S-Sólo fue una punzada de dolor, pero... Ahora siento que perdí toda mi energía.

—... Recuestate un momento.

Kenny lo ayudó a recostarse sobre el césped.

—¿Porque me ayudas?... — pregunto con expresión cansada.

—Estás muy vulnerable ahora... no puedo dejarte aquí sólo — dijo.

—Gracias...

—...

—Creo que... esto será más difícil de lo que pense.

—Por supuesto que si... un embarazo es delicado y requiere de mucho cuidado.

—Ngh...

Tweek cerro sus ojos cansado y busco tranquilizarse. Jamás se había sentido tan débil y sin fuerzas. Y su embarazo apenas empezaba.

Por otro lado, craig y stan llegaban al pueblo después de haber platicado a solas en la montaña.

—¿Entonces tu plan es ir a buscarlo aunque el no quiera?

—Si marsh... Aunque tweek ya no quiera nada conmigo yo necesito cuidar de el y de mi hijo, y asegurarme de que nada malo les pase.

—Entiendo... ¿y cuando tienes pensado ir a buscarlo?

—Ahora mismo, tweek no debe de estar muy lejos, estoy seguro de que lo puedo alcanzar.

—Bien ¿pero que hay de tus padres?

—Lo que ellos piensen me tiene sin cuidado, iré con tweek les guste o no.

—¿Se los vas a decir?

—Si... Ya lo decidi. Mis padres tienen que entender que no pueden prohibirme mi felicidad... adiós marsh...

El azabache se despidió de Stan y se dirigió hacia el castillo para enfrentar a sus padres.

Stan sólo se le quedó viendo en silencio y después se alejo de ahí.

Craig se adentro rápidamente al castillo con una expresión fría. Estaba harto de las estúpidas reglas de su familia, y de ninguna manera permitiría seguir siendo un jodido sometido.

En eso ambos padres lo ven llegar y fruncen el ceño de inmediato.

—Craig, ¿a donde fuiste? — pregunto el pelirrojo padre al levantarse de su trono.

—Sólo fui a dar un vuelta... — le informo sin cambiar su expresión fría.

—Cariño, debiste llegar hace más de dos horas — dijo Laura seria.

—...

—Tu madre tiene razón ¡en este castillo hay reglas que debes cumplir!

—Papá, mamá... no he regresado a pelear con ustedes, sólo quería decirles algo... algo muy serio.

—¿De que se trata? — pregunto Thomas, teniendo un muy mal presentimiento.

—Me voy del castillo para siempre...

El silenció se apoderó de la inmensa sala. Craig y su padre parecían retarse con la mirada hasta que la mujer alterada rompió el silencio.

—¡C-Cómo que te vas! ¿¡A donde!?

—A proteger a mi hijo...

—De que demonios estás hablando craig, ¡tu ya no tienes nada que ver con eso! — grito su furioso padre.

—¿Cómo no papá?... no puedo simplemente ignorar el hecho de que voy tener un hijo con la persona que amo.

—¡El te quiere lejos de su vida! — le recordó la mujer.

—Me da igual, ese bebé también es mi hijo y tengo todo el derecho de estar con el.

—Si sales a buscarlo jamás seras bienvenido a este castillo... —le advierte molesto.

—Supuse que dirías algo así papá... pero no te preocupes, yo ya no tengo pensado regresar...

—...

—Buscaré mis cosas, para no regresar jamás...

Craig se retiro del lugar sin decir más y Laura vio a su esposo preocupada.

—Thomas...

—...

—¡Nuestro hijo se va con ese maldito muchacho y el bebé bastardo que crece dentro de el!

—¡lo se laura, ya callate!

—¡Tenemos que evitarlo!

—¡Nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada!... Ya es su decisión.

—¡P-Pero esta mal!

Thomas suspiro estresado y se masajeo un poco la cabeza.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo para que no estén juntos!.. tienes que deshacerte de ese maldito muchacho y de su bebé Thomas... — habló sería.

Thomas se quedó pensativo.

Deshacerse de el hijo de los tweak... Era algo extremo, pero ese muchacho estaba destruyendo a su familia gracias a su maldito embarazo, y Laura tenía razón, ese bebé... no debía de existir.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr"emUn mes antes... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweekem iba de camino al castillo con una cesta de pan y uno que otro alimento, respirando el aire fresco y suspirando tranquilo, Llevaba ya varios días encerrado en el inmenso castillo de sus padres y de vez en cuando necesitaba aire fresco, se sentía sofocado. Así que cuando vio a su madre mandar a uno de sus vasallos al pueblo para hacer algunas compras, el quiso ofrecerse de inmediato a hacerlas./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emLa estricta madre dudo de inmediato ya que esa no era su tarea, pero después de que tweek le insistiera varias veces más esta tuvo algo de compasión por su hijo y aceptó. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Ya sólo le faltaba cruzar el puente de piedra del río para estar cerca de el castillo. Pero en eso se empezó a escuchar un extraño ruido y este de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia los arbustos./p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek sacó su cuchillo y apuntó hacia los arbusto, sabiendo que podría tratarse de uno de esos molestos ladronzuelos no dudo en defenderse./p  
p dir="ltr"—em¿¡Quien está ahí!? — grito el rubio en posición de defensa/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emTranquilo tweek, sólo soy yo.. — hablo un azabache alto saliendo de entre los arbustos/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emCraig... — contestó con preocupación — ¿Q-Que haces aquí? ¡Mis padres podrían verte! /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emNo te preocupes tanto... sólo quería verte — dijo tranquilo — ¿Acaso tu no? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—... emPor supuesto que quiero verte, pero este no es el lugar indicado para hacerlo craig... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTweek veía de vez en cuando en dirección al castillo por si alguno de sus padres aparecía. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig resoplo./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emOdio esto tweek... ¿porque no podemos vernos sin temor a que nos vean nuestros padres o cualquier otra persona del pueblo? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Porque nemuestras familias se odian craig, sabes que si nos ven juntos, y más en una relación, ellos jamás la aceptarán... Además nos separarian para siempre. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emSi... tienes razón, pero son ellos los que se odian, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de sus problemas/emem y lo sabes. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emLose... — bajo su mirada — Pero no quiero que nos separen... es por eso que no podemos dejar que nos descubran juntos/emem craig. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emEntiendo tu preocupación tweek.../em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig toco la mejilla del rubio con delicadeza y la acaricio lentamente/emem con su dedo pulgar. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Pero esto es injusto para nosotros... Merecemos ser felices... Yo te quiero mucho tweek. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—... Yo también teem quiero craig... — subio su mano para tocar la del /emazabacheem, sintiéndo sus suaves caricias y viéndolo a los ojos. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEn eso craig se empieza a acercar lentamente su rostro para poder besarlo, tweek hace también se empezaba a acercar, pero se separan de golpe al notar que se acercaba alguien. Era la madre del rubio quien apareció de quien sabe donde y/emem se acercaba al puente para cruzar./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emOh dios, es mamá... — le murmuro nervioso. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Craigem lo sujeto rápidamente del brazo y casi haciendolo tirar la canasta el piso, lo lleva hacia detrás de unos arbustos para esconderse, mientras ven cruzar a/emem la castaña. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweekem la ve alejarse/emem y suspira aliviado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emYa se fue... /emem— dijo craig. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh, eemso estuvo demasiado cerca... — dijo preocupado — Si mamá me ve contigo estoy muerto — se cubrio la cara con sus /emmanosem, aún sintiendos sus nervios de punta. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Craig se quedó emserio y bajó su mirada pensativo ¿Porque debían esconderse? Tenían todo el derecho a estar juntos y ser felices/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emTengo que irme craig, lo siento... — dijo Tweek triste, mientras se levantaba del suelo y sujetaba nuevamente la canasta. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Espera... em¿cuando nos volveremos a ver?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emNo lo se craig, pero lo mejor es que no te aparezcas por aquí cerca de nuevo/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emVine hasta aquí porque es el único lugar en donde te puedo encontrar... Tweek, Ya llevamos varias semanas sin poder vernos/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emSi... ha pasado ya un tiempo ¿pero que se supone que hagamos?/em em— hablo frustrado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—... em¿Puedes ir al bosque esta tarde?... conozco un lugar al que casi nadie va./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em¿Al bosque?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emVamos tweek... quiero pasar más tiempo contigo./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Tweek?/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek dudo por varios segundos y luego lemo vio, asintiendo serio. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Está bien... veamonos está/emem tarde, p-pero enserio tienes que irte ya. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Craigem sonrío. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Te estaré esperando.../em/p  
p dir="ltr"emDándole un rápido beso en los labios, craig se alejo rápidamente del lugar. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweekem bajo su mirada preocupado. Ahora tendría que ingeniárselas para que sus padres no dudarán sobre su salida. Eran demasiado exigentes/emem y seguramente no tardarían en interrogarlo. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAl llegar al castillo, tweek le dijo a su padre que tenia que regresar al pueblo para buscar una compra que había olvidado. El hombre algo molesto sólo lo regaño por estar haciendo el trabajo de los vasallos y le prohibió hacerlo de nuevo, pero finalmente le concedió el permiso de irse. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTweek nunca le había mentido a su padre sólo para ir a ver al azabache, si este se enteraba de su engaño, estaría completamente frito. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Ya en elem bosque tweek busco de inmediato a craig con la mirada, y pocos segundos después lo ve salir detrás de un árbol que se encontraba cerca. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Si viniste... — sonrio craig acercándose a el. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emCraig... no estoy seguro de esto — dijo nervioso. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emMe alegra que hayas podido venir... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig le dio un tierno abrazo y después lo vio a los ojos. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em¿Y si nos ven?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emNo te preocupes... ven... — sujetando su mano lo dirigió hacia un /ememsu lugar secreto. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em¿A donde vamos? — pregunto tweek, viendo el montón de árboles a su alrededor/emem./em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Es una sorpresa... — sonrio. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Craig sólo lo encaminó lejos y atravesandoem varios arbustos finalmente llegó su lugar secreto. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Aquí es... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTweek vio con sorpresa el lugar y sus ojos brillaron un poco. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emUn arrollo /emlimpioem, bellas/emem flores por todos lados, y el limpio y verde césped era lo que podían ver sus ojos. En eso también observa una cueva rocosa cerca y siente curiosidad por saber que hay dentro. Era como estar dentro de un libro de cuentos de hadas./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emNadie sabe de este lugar, sólo yo... ¿Te gusta?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em Craig... este lugar es hermoso/emem,/emem me encanta — le sonrio conmovido. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emY es sólo para los dos, a partir de ahora./em/p  
p dir="ltr"La sonrisa de tweek decayó un poco./p  
p dir="ltr"—em¿Que pasa tweek?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emBueno... es que no se que va a pasar con nuestra relación... no podemos pasar toda la vida escondiéndonos/emem — confesó con temor. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—emNo pienses que no quiero estar contigo por favor... yo te amo... y mucho, pero también me preocupa lo que pueda pasar en el futuro/emem... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emUn largo silencio se hizo presente y de repente todo se empezó a oscurecer. El azabache observo el cielo y noto que las nubes se habían tornado de un color gris oscuro. También podía sentir una fría brisa soplar su cara./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emParece que va a llover./emem.. — dijo craig. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emPequeñas gotas cristalinas empezaban a caer del cielo y tweek se preocupo. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh, oh no./p  
p dir="ltr"—emVayamos a la cueva../em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig corrió rápido hacia la cueva y tweek lo siguió de inmediato. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAl entrar la lluvia se hizo más fuerte. Dentro de la gran roca también había césped/emem y varias flores hermosas. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Seráem un diluvio largo... — aseguró el azabache, sentándose en una posición de indio sobre el césped. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek veía preocupado la lluvia, ¿ahora cuando podrían volver al castillo?/p  
p dir="ltr"—emRelájate tweek, ven acá y siéntate a mi lado./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig lo invito a sentarse y el blondo camino hasta el, tomando asiento a su lado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—... emCraig, ¿que hacemos ahora?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Pues emdisfrutar de nuestra compañía/emem tweek. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Tienes que dejaemr/emem de preocuparte tanto por lo que pueda suceder a futuro y simplemente vivir el presente./emem.. — hablo con voz profunda. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emVivir el presente... /emem— repitió bajando la mirada. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Así es.../p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—Es muy...em frustrante... No poder verte ni besarte cada vez que quiera... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig se inclino más hacia tweek y beso sus labios con ternura, al separarse lo observa deseoso. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Lo que siento por ti se hace cada vez más fuerte... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—¿Si?/p  
p dir="ltr"—Claro que si tweekem../emem../em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig unió nuevamente sus labios a los del rubio y este correspondió de forma rápida. Sus besos eran cada vez más sedientos. Craig lo necesitaba, quería estar con el rubio así para toda la vida. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAl separarse , ambos jóvenes se ven algo jadeantes y no dicen nada. Sólo escuchaban el /ememfuerte sonido de la tormenta y se veían con puro deseo. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Craig... Lo que siento por ti también se hace cada vez más fuerte... Te amo... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—... Me da gusto escuchar eso... Me pone muy feliz... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—... Craig... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—... ¿Dime? /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Tweek no dice nada y sólo lo ve a los ojos con una mirada profunda, en ella se podía reflejar el deseo que sentía en ese momento y craig también entendió lo que este quiso decir, aunque ninguno lo dijera con palabras, era ya algo obvio lo que deseaban hacer./p  
p dir="ltr"emRecostandose sobre el verde césped, tweek respira profundo y luego observa a craig colocarse sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco siente como craig le desabrocha el amarre de su capa- capucha hasta quitársela y le empieza a besar el cuello con deseo, haciéndolo jadear al sentir cada vez más calor en su cuerpo. Tweek cerró los ojos con notable excitacion y abrazo la espalda del azabache, soltando uno que otro gemido/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Nhm... emC-Craig... — gimió de gusto, craig lo estaba haciendo sentir muy bien. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEn eso craig dejo su cuello a un lado y se apodero nuevamente de sus labios en un ardiente beso, mientras el rubio le correspondía con la misma necesidad y entrelazaba sus dedos en el azabache cabello/emem de craig. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—Mhnn... Nhn. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emTweek... — jadeo craig, separándose de este./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEra la primera vez que demostraban su amor de esa manera, tan especial... En cada uno de sus encuentros a escondidas no pasaban de abrazos y simples besos/emem. Y esta vez, era un momento mucho más único. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emTe amo... — dijo Tweek, sujetandole el rostro con ambas manos/emem y respirando algo excitado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Craig sólo lo veía con deseo./p  
p dir="ltr"—Pero aún siento emmiedo de que me alejen de ti craig... Así que, si no podemos estar juntos en el futuro... quiero... quiero que/emem nos dejemos llevar por este momento tan único — hablo con un poco de temor en sus palabras. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em¿Dices que... estás dispuesto a hacer el amor conmigo?... porque puedo detenerme si tu../emem./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em¡No, no te detengas!... por favor, no lo hagas... —Lo /ememinterrumpe de inmediato. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—.../p  
p dir="ltr"—... emHazme el amor... quiero sentirte../emem. — dijo con un rubor en su rostro. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emAl escuchar el consentimiento del rubio, craig no duda ni un instante más y se empieza a desvestir, quitándose su capa y arrojandola lejos. Luego se quita su camisa gris quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emA pesar de su edad, el azabache tenia un torso bastante fuerte, resultado de sus duros días de entrenamiento para llegar a convertirse en un fuerte guerrero./em/p  
p dir="ltr"emSin quedarse atrás, tweek también se quita el cinturón, luego su corto vestido de tela café/emem y por último sus pantalones. /em/p  
div align="center"  
p dir="ltr" /p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
p dir="ltr"emQuedando así sólo en su ropa interior, tweek le indica a craig con la mirada que está preparado y este se acerca a el, besandolo de manera apasionada y acariciando su blanco torso, lo hace suspirar y lo recuesta nuevamente en el césped. Tweek le empieza a acariciar su fuerte torso y espalda/emem y suelta ligeros suspiros de placer. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emLa lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y los truenos de oían repetidas veces, pero nada de eso detenía a la joven pareja que solamente derrochaba su amor entre besos y caricias. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emDespués de un rato así el azabache excitado hizo su primer intento para penetrar a tweek. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em¡Ugh! — soltó el rubio adolorido al sentir la intromisión de/emem craig en su cuerpo/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"— Perdón... em¿Estas bien?... — pregunto algo preocupado/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Ngh, e-eemstoy bien... sólo dame un minuto — dijo Tweek tratando de acostumbrarse a la intromisión, mientras lo abrazo con fuerza y respiro hondo. Era la primera vez que hacía esto y obviamente no tenia ninguna experiencia. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emSi te duele podemos pa../emem./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—No, eemstoy bien, ya puedes moverte./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em¿Seguro? No quiero lastimarte../emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emNo lo vas a hacer, por favor muévete./emem../em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emBien... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emCraig empezó a moverse dentro del rubio haciendo un pequeño vaivén. /ememTweek sujeto/emem sus hombros firme y lo observo jadeante. Ahora el dolor se había convertido en un caloroso placer dentro de su cuerpo. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—/emNhnem... Ahh... Ahh... C-Craig ¡nhn! — cerró sus ojos por la agradable sensación. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emMientras craig lo embiste, jadea excitado al notar lo bien que se sentía estar dentro del rubio. Era apretado y muy cálido, era una sensación maravillosa. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—T-Tweek../emem. — jadeo sin detenerse. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEl placer era más intenso a medida que craig lo embestia, los rápidos movimientos de este estaban haciendo gemir de forma descontrolada al rubio quien ahora abrazaba fuertemente su espalda y le dejaba uno que otro rasguño./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—¡Ahhem!.. ¡ngh!/emem... C-Craig... — gemia tweek. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emNhn... ahh... s-si... — dijo craig entre jadeos/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Disfrutaba hacer sentir bien a tweek y encima sentirse bien el también. Ahora se sentía más unido al rubio que nunca. Pero estaba por llegar a su limite, aunque quisiera que durará más, estaba a punto de liberarse. En cuestión de pocos minutos craig llegó al clímax y eyaculo fuertemente dentro de tweek./p  
p dir="ltr"—emA-Ahh... nhn... —gimió de placer al sentir como el azabache se venía dentro de el. Era cálido — ahh... Ahh... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emTweek jadeaba exhausto y su rubio fleco /ememestaba bastante sudado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Craig seem dejó caer exhausto y jadeante sobre el rubio. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—T-Tweek./emem.. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em Fue... Fue increíble... —dijo /ememTweek abriendo un poco sus ojos. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emSi... lo fue... — respondió igual de jadeante mientras lo abrazaba/emem. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emUn cómodo silencio se formó después de eso, mientras buscaba recuperar sus respiraciones. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emEn eso el rubio ve de reojo la lluvia. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"em—... Aún no para de llover... /emem— dijo. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—Lo se... Y emno podemos salir así./emem.../em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emCraig... mis padres seguramente estan furiosos porque no he regresado... —comentó algo preocupado. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emJa... ¿y que dices de los mios?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emEstamos en problemas.../em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em... No te preocupes... —aspiro el olor de su cuello y lo beso con dulzura— Todo va a estar bien../emem./em/p  
p dir="ltr"—em... ¿Eso crees?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"—emClaro que si... /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emDudando un poco sobre eso, el rubio sólo le muestra una pequeña sonrisa al azabache y luego lo abraza fuerte. Sin duda era una tarde que jamás olvidaría. /em/p  
p dir="ltr"emContinuará.../em/p 


End file.
